Our Song
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: It's not Radiohead or Coldplay but they have finally found their song. Lilly/Oliver


**AN: So about a year or 2 ago I put up a poll on my profile along with a few story ideas that had been floating around in my head. I asked people to vote on which story they'd like to see first. I finally got around to closing the poll after years of neglecting it. This is the winner of said poll.**

He could the frustration in her voice before he saw her. She let out a long groan from behind the closed door while he stood outside fist poised ready to knock. Oliver Oken took a deep breath before rapping his knuckles lightly on the door. There was a loud scramble before the door flew open and an irritated Lilly Truscott stood there to greet her guest.

"Oh hey Oliver," She smiled upon acknowledging her boyfriend's presence.

"Hey Lils, your mom let me up." He explained kissing her cheek and stepping into the room. He made it two steps before a loud crack stopped him in his tracks. "What the?" He said removing his foot from the plastic case he stepped on.

"Sorry about that!" Lilly apologized taking the cracked CD case from Oliver's hand.

"Baby, what's going on?" Oliver asked confusedly gesturing to the mess of CDs by the foot of Lilly's bed.

"Long story," Lilly sighed kneeling down to clean up her mess.

"I've got time." Oliver responded bending down to help her.

"You know how I slept over Miley's house last night." Lilly began taking her stack of CDs and placing them next to her on the floor as she took a seat. "Well she was telling me about her day at the studio. She apparently began writing a song for Jake and she was just gushing about how their love is special and how excited she was to record it and have him listen to it and whatever. She was all like "This is totally going to be our song blah blah blah"" She finished in a mocking tone.

Oliver frowned slightly at the tone of her voice but let his girlfriend continue her story.

"So after that we just went to sleep and then I got home today and my mom yelled at me to clean my room. So just to spite her I blasted the music on my radio while doing so because you know how much she hates loud music. I was fine until that Taylor Swift song came on."

"Which one?" Oliver asked wondering where this story was going.

"Our Song" Lilly answered sadly.

Oliver knew where this was going and immediately reached for her hand. "Lilly I –"

"Wait, just let me finish please." She pleaded leaving her hand in his. "It just got me back to thinking about that night. Then about that argument we had over what our song was. I still say it was Radiohead and I know deep down you think it was Coldplay. But it still doesn't change the fact that I want a song damn it!"

Oliver couldn't help but to laugh. His laughter caused Lilly to give him her best death stare but upon seeing Oliver's attempt to suppress his laughter she couldn't help but to join in with him.

"Okay so I'm being a drama queen but I don't know I just want a song to call ours." Lilly pouted grabbing the stack of CDs next to her.

"I know baby, let me see those." Oliver responded taking the stack from Lilly and scanning the candidates. He flipped through the track listings on each disc. He picks up a random disc and inserts it into her portable CD player. Inserting an ear bud into his left ear and handing her one for her right ear he pressed play. The plucky guitar of the Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat song "Lucky"

"I thought about this one but I don't know it seems too perfect." Lilly shrugged scrunching up her nose a bit.

"Okay well what about Taylor Swift? You're always going on and on about how she stole your diary and sings about your life or whatever."

"She was the first person I looked too. I considered "Crazier" "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" "Mine" "Our Song" and then I decided that I didn't think a country song would be right as our song" Lilly explained shooting down his second suggestion.

"I have an idea!" Oliver shouted after a long moment of thought. Lilly's eye brightened waiting to hear her boyfriend's idea. "How about we just leave it up to fate?" He spoke as if it were the greatest idea ever.

"You're going to have to elaborate on that," Lilly asked confused.

"Well how about we just turn on the radio and the first song that we hear is 'Our Song'" He ended with air quotes.

Lilly stared at him for a moment considering his idea. "You got that idea from Gilmore girls didn't you?" She laughed amusedly. Oliver scoffed at the implication. "You totally did! From the episode where Rory and Dean first have sex! Rory turns on her radio and she calls the song they're playing her and Dean's song."

"Okay fine, you caught me. I still like my idea though."

"Okay fine we'll do that, but for your sake you better hope it's not a bad song." Lilly warned walking over to her stereo. She hit the power button and turned up the volume. No music was currently playing but a commercial for auto insurance was just ending. Oliver walked over to Lilly and pulled her away from the stereo to sit on her bed and wait for the music to start.

The radio host's voice finally interrupted the barrage of over enthusiastic radio ads and quickly got them back into the music. Lilly excitedly leaped from her seat on her bed to stand next to the stereo only to be disappointed by the Jay Z and Alicia Keys collaboration "Empire State of Mind"

"This." She stated pointing to the speakers "Is NOT our song."

"Wait a minute I have a better idea!" Oliver exclaimed shutting off the stereo as Lilly's face become visibly upset. "Where's your iPod?"

"In my car…"

"Let's go for a drive then," He said taking Lilly by the hand and leading her out of her room. Lilly didn't fight it as Oliver made up an excuse to Lilly's mom as to their sudden departure. Once a promise was made that they'd be back in time for dinner Oliver led Lilly outside to her car. He climbed into the driver's seat after asking her to sit shotgun.

Oliver drove the car in silence to the beach. He parked in the farthest parking spot from the entrance and made no move to exit the car. He waited in silence until Lilly couldn't wait any longer.

"Oliver what is going on?"

"We're about to find our song." He answered grabbing the iPod from the glove compartment and hooking it up to the radio console. He fiddled with the buttons for a while and Lilly just watched him in curiosity. Eventually Oliver sat back and let the iPod play. A Natasha Bedingfield song was the current playing song before Oliver turned to look at Lilly and spoke. "Pick a number between 10-20."

"Um 17?"

"Okay are you ready for our song?" he asks pressing the skip forward button 17 times and then pressing pause. "Before you agree you must know that whatever song starts playing through these speakers you cannot argue with it at all. Are you sure?"

She nods her head confidently causing him to smile. Oliver reaches over with one hand and tangles his fingers in her own. He presses play and raises the volume.

{A couple of hours later}

"I still can't believe you used a Gilmore Girls reference to try and find our song" Lilly teased her boyfriend after arriving back at her house for dinner.

"Hey it would have worked if you didn't have a vendetta against rap music."

"Nah, it still wouldn't have worked. I was more a Rory and Jess girl." She explained.

"What does that matter?" Oliver asked confused.

"You know just a couple of hours ago you were so romantic, don't ruin it now" Lilly laughed.

"Right," Oliver said taking the backhanded compliment.

They both joined Lilly's family for dinner and spent the rest of the night watching movies with her parents. It was 11 o'clock before Oliver had to get home. Lilly walked him to the door while her parents snoozed on the couch after failing to make it through the first movie.

"Goodnight Lilly," Oliver smiled opening the door and stepping onto her porch.

"Goodnight," Lilly replied standing on her toes to give him a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

Oliver held her close and whispered in her ear. _"I said maybe, you're going to be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

**AN: 1 down, 4 to go. The descriptions for the next 4 fics is still on my profile. Alien took second place in the poll but I'm not entirely sure when it'll be out. **

**So I guess if you made it this far you could review as well? Please?**

_**143**_


End file.
